


Taking Turns

by Passions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For suallenparker on Tumblr who prompted: For your one week of Rumbelle anniversary I would like to see some Rumbelle and lots of chocolate! Please?</p>
<p>I figured that chocolate and smut would make a good combination for Valentine’s Day.   ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> (Belle’s dress is here: http://www.neimanmarcus.com/p/Herve-Leger-Sleeveless-Scoop-Neck-Bandage-Dress/prod156410051/?ecid=NMALRFeedHy3bqNL2jtQ...&ci_src=14110944&ci_sku=prod156410051skuRIOREDJ66&CS_003=5630585 in case anyone is interested)

There was no direct equivalent to Valentine’s Day in the Enchanted Forest. Certainly there were festival days for married couples, or for fertility, or for youngsters searching for romance, but none of them combined everything in the same way Valentine’s Day did in this world. A day meant to be set aside for lovers to be together in whatever way they chose, the traditions of Valentines Day catered to every romantic whim. 

Rumplestiltskin refused to dwell on how he had spent the previous Valentine’s Day. Belle knew about the altercation between him and her father and, miracle that she was, she had forgiven him. And so, beyond even his wildest dreams, he was be spending this Valentine’s day as it was meant to be spent, in the company of his True Love.

He’d arrived home from the shop to find dinner already made and Belle waiting for him. She had been wearing the most incredible dress - deep red, skin tight to every single one of her perfect curves, a neckline that showcased her gorgeous breasts, ending just above her knees - and he was fairly sure he’d made some sort of terribly embarrassing noise at seeing her. She had just beamed at him and led him into the kitchen. She was wearing the pearl earrings he had given her that morning which made him smile. And for some reason, the fact that she was just in bare feet, no stockings or shoes, filled him with contentment. It meant she was comfortable in his home - their home.

He had managed to pull himself together enough to enjoy the delicious meal she had cooked and manage some passable conversation. She mentioned that she’d gone to speak to Ruby about traditions of the day in this world which was where she got the dress. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d ever let her return it. She just laughed when he told her that.

Her conversation with Ruby also explained the chocolate sauce for their steak and the chocolate mousse she had made for dessert. Belle loved chocolate and she had been thrilled to find a holiday that was, if not dedicated to chocolate, at least based largely around it.

After dinner they had cleared the table and then moved to the living room with glasses of wine to lounge together on the couch and discuss their days in front of the fire. Rumplestiltskin spent a great deal of the time counting his blessings that his darling Belle deigned to be anywhere near an old monster like him, let alone that she was happy to be such a huge part of his life. If he could just sit here forever with her in his arms, he would be content.

When she finished the last of her wine, she stood up and held her hands out to him. “Come on,” she smiled at him, “I’ve got something for you.”

He would have happily followed her anywhere she chose to go, but the fact that she was leading him by the hand towards their bedroom certainly didn’t discourage him. And really, walking behind her had probably been a bad idea. He’d been aroused by merely lying on the couch with her and watching her arse sway back and forth in that perfect dress that was definitely never going back to Ruby was only making him harder.

After what seemed like an eternity of watching Belle’s hips, which he was certain she was swinging more than she normally did just to exacerbate his current state, she pulled him into their bedroom. 

He immediately pulled her back to him, his hand letting go of hers to tangle in her loose curls as he slanted his lips over hers, licking and sucking at her lips until she opened to him on a moan. His other hand dropped his cane and found the small of her back to press her more closely into him and he groaned as her belly rubbed against his cock. 

He continued to caress her, his hands running over her sides and back, as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, revelling in her small whimpers of pleasure and groaning himself when she pushed her hands into his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp.

She started sucking on his tongue as her hands drifted down to rid him of his tie and make quick work of the buttons on his shirt. He made a disgruntled noise as he was forced to let go of her to shuck the shirt before gathering her back into his arms and kissing her with even greater fervour.

In case he had thought the dress wasn’t perfect enough, the zipper was easy to find, running down the middle of Belle’s back, and it only took him seconds to have it undone and start pushing it from her shoulders. Fuck him but he was definitely going to be buying her one of those in every bloody colour available. She pushed the dress off of her hips and he took the chance to run his hands over every inch of soft skin he could reach as she pulled his belt loose, pushing him back towards the bed without ever taking her mouth from his. He pushed his boxers off at her urging and moved his hands to help her remove her bra only to encounter . . . nothing.

He pulled his lips away from hers and definitely didn’t make a strange choking noise as he stared down at her completely bare body. Her skin was smooth and creamy and he knew from experience that she tasted as lovely as she looked. Her breasts were large enough to fit perfectly in his hands, topped by sweet pink nipples. Her arse was beautifully rounded and he knew that when he bent her over in front of him it was shaped like a perfectly inverted heart. Her hips were curved invitingly and he knew that they cradled him perfectly between her soft thighs. Perfect. She was perfect. He’d seen her naked before, they’d done this before, but he hadn’t been expecting her naked already, hadn’t mentally prepared himself to be bowled over yet again by how completely . . . perfect she was. 

“Ruby said underwear would ruin the line of the dress. I didn’t think you’d mind.” she grinned as she pushed him back onto the bed and followed after, draping herself over him and pulling him into another drugging kiss as her hip rubbed against his aching cock.

Since his mouth was currently occupied with much better pursuits he tried to show his appreciation with his hands. He stroked broadly down her back and sides, leaving one hand to knead her arse while the other came up to knead at a breast and tease the nipple. She moaned into his mouth before wrenching herself away and sitting back on her knees.

She looked gorgeous, with her hair tousled and her lips swollen and her eyes almost completely gone black with lust. But she’d moved away which meant he must have done something wrong, so he kept his hands to himself and resisted the urge to sit up and drag her back into his arms. But then she smiled, so he must not have done something terribly wrong, and trailed a finger up his thigh and it took all of his strength not to thrust his hips towards her.

She looked at him curiously. “Do you think you can lie still? Keep your hands to yourself? I want to try something.”

He nodded. Whatever she wanted he would happily do. Though staying still while she was anywhere near him was going to be a huge challenge. And keeping his hands off of her would be torture.

She grinned and reached over to grab something off of the bedside table. “Ruby said if you don’t think you can stay still, I should probably use these.” She opened her fist and let two pieces of black silk ribbon dangle from her fingers.

Rumple swallowed noisily and though he managed to keep most of himself still, he couldn’t stop his erection from bouncing in delight over what were clearly meant to be restraints.

Belle glanced down at his cock and smirked, bending over him to bring her mouth close to his. “Should I use them, Rum?” she brushed her nose against his as his breathing became heavier. “Do you want me to?” She pulled back slightly and smiled as he nodded.

He raised his arms above his head and she hummed happily as she tied his wrists loosely to the bedposts. When she moved back down to kneel between his legs and licked her lips as she stared down at his erection he whimpered and had to resist the urge to thrust up towards her. He couldn’t stop the movement of his hips though when she traced a finger up the vein that ran up the underside of his cock.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.” she said, licking her lips again. “But you never let me. You’re too good at distracting me. Tonight is going to be my turn.” She grinned up at him and the pride he felt at her words almost managed to eclipse the overwhelming arousal of what she intended to do.

“You - ” he coughed as his voice cracked. “You shouldn’t have to do that, Belle.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, but I want to. You’re just worried I’m not going to like it.”

His mouth twisted into a frown and he turned his face away as he refused to answer. But Belle just smiled and turned his face back to her. “I’ll never know if I don’t try.” she said as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Besides,” she blushed. “You seem to like doing it to me. AND - ” she continued before he could anser the previous statement, “Ruby gave me something to help.” She leaned over to the bedside table again, this time retrieving what looked like a small ketchup bottle, but clear and filled with something brown. Rum raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

“Condiments are this world’s most powerful magic, after all.” She smirked. “It’s chocolate. Dark chocolate with cinnamon. Which you know is one of my favourite things. So now you don’t have to worry about taste.”

Rumplestiltskin sighed. His little Belle was clearly determined and his brain was not working near well enough to argue, not that he even wanted to anymore.

Belle smirked at his capitulation, the expression widening when she squeezed some of the chocolate onto her finger, moaning as she sucked it off, and he whimpered again, trying to get to her, his cock bobbing again at the thought of being where her finger was.

But it seemed she was determined to take her time, because instead of getting right to it she brought the bottle of chocolate up, using the sticky syrup to spell out her name across his chest. His heart burned with love for her at the small instance of her claiming him. The rest of him quickly followed in the burning as she used her tongue to trace the pattern of her name, sighing in pleasure as she licked and sucked the sweet stuff from his skin, pausing to take extra time to lick, nibble, and suck at his nipples before moving on as he writhed and whimpered beneath her. And gods if she didn’t stop that soon he’d spill himself and she wouldn’t get a chance to use her mouth on him.

Just as that thought crossed his mind she sat back on her knees and wiped the extra chocolate from her mouth, licking it off of her fingers and he groaned, thrusting his hips up, a small puddle of pre-cum already having dripped onto his stomach. Belle smirked and dipped her finger into it, bringing it to her tongue to taste.

Rum stilled, tense, as she sucked her finger clean. But she just nodded and smiled. “Not bad, really. I don’t think I need this.” she waved the bottle of chocolate at him and he groaned to think that she enjoyed the taste of him. She grinned. “Then again, it is Valentine’s. We might as well.”

Rum focussed on breathing very steadily as she squeezed chocolate onto her fingers and then spread it on his cock, mixing it with the cum that was already dripping down the shaft. He couldn’t remember ever having been this out-of-his-mind aroused, but as close as he was to the edge, Belle wanted to use her mouth on him and he was going to do his damnedest to make sure she had the chance. But she sure as hell wasn’t making it easy.

He took the chance to release a breath when she took her fingers away, but had to slam his eyes shut and grip tightly to the head board as she sucked them into her mouth to clean them off.

But having his eyes shut meant he wasn’t ready for the first touch of her tongue, a strong, broad sweep from root to head, and he nearly jumped out of his skin as he shouted, “FUCK!”

He was panting heavily as he looked down at Belle, who’s eyes had flown wide open. “You’re going to have to work fast sweetheart. I’m not going to last long.”

He hadn’t thought her eyes could darken further, but they did and she nodded furiously as she reapplied herself to her task. She opened her mouth and took as much of him into her as she could, wrapping a hand around what she couldn’t reach with her mouth. Clever girl had only covered as much of his shaft as would fit in her mouth with chocolate so she didn’t make a mess. 

And then she hollowed her cheeks and sucked and he heard the headboard creak under his grip. To hell with the headboard - if it broke he would fix it later, but he was determined not to thrust up into Belle’s mouth, no matter how much he might want to - he wouldn’t risk hurting her.

She started bobbing her head up and down along his length, her hand working in time with her mouth, and gods she was getting off on this as much as he was - he could hear her moans in time with his own and feel them reverberating around his cock. He panted heavily as she brought him closer and closer, straining to move his hips as little as possible. And then she brought her other hand up to cradle his balls, rubbing gently, and he was lost, shouting her name as he came hard, both in completion and in warning. 

But he needn’t have worried. When he opened his eyes again, not entirely sure when he closed them, he saw her smiling at him. And then he groaned again as he watched her deliberately swallow. 

Belle moved to drape herself across him again, kissing him deeply as she released the ribbons holding his wrists to the headboard. Rum groaned as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and flipped them so she was lying beneath him. He plundered her mouth, loving that he could taste himself on her, as he let his right hand slip down between her legs. She opened to him readily and he groaned at how wet she was, her arousal extending down to the tops of her inner thighs.

“Liked that, did you sweetheart?” he asked as he pushed two fingers into her, letting his thumb find her clit and rub at it.

She nodded frantically as she mewled and tried to rub against him harder. He felt her clench around him.

“Gods, you’re almost there already, aren’t you?”

She nodded and pulled him down into a kiss as she moved her hips up against his hand rhythmically. He thrust his fingers into her faster and rubbed her clit more firmly, pulling back from the kiss to watch her face as she came around his fingers, inner muscles clenching hard around his digits. He continued to thrust his fingers gently, working her through the orgasm as she slowly came back to earth.

 

When her eyes fluttered open again and she smiled at him, he couldn’t help but smile back. “Well, I’m thrilled you enjoyed that as much as I did. You were amazing, love.” He kissed her softly. “But now,” he pulled his fingers from her body and she gasped at the loss, “I do believe it’s my turn.” He pushed his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. “Now what did you do with that chocolate?” he asked, looking around.

Belle giggled. “It’s on the floor, but use the one on the night stand. Ruby made one for you as well.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Did she indeed?” He picked up the bottle she had indicated and squeezed a drop onto his finger to taste. “Chocolate and raspberry.” He smirked. “The wolf girl knows us well.” 

Belle grinned. “Well you’re not exactly difficult to figure out. You order the chocolate cheesecake with raspberry sauce at the diner at least once a week.”

Rum grinned. “I suppose that’s true. Now,” he raised the small bottle to her, “Let’s see how you like this.” Belle watched as he used the chocolate to draw careful patterns over her collarbone and down to her breasts, sighing as he covered her nipples before moving further to trace out whimsical swirls over her ribs and stomach; in the centre of the pattern he wrote their names surrounded by a heart, and smiled as he placed the bottle back on the night stand.

Belle sighed in pleasure as he started with a light kiss to her lips before dragging his mouth down to her neck. She groaned louder and thrust her fingers into his hair when he paused to suck and bite at her throat, leaving a mark before moving on to clean up the chocolate on her chest, licking in broad strokes across her collarbone and then down between her breasts.

Though he hadn’t been moving quickly, he slowed even further when he reached her breasts. Starting with her left he took care not to touch the nipple until he had cleaned off the rest and Belle yelped as she arched off of the bed when he finally took the hardened bud between his lips and sucked. He continued to lick and nibble and suck at her until he had removed all the chocolate, then he released her and moved to give her right breast the same treatment, allowing his hand to pinch and tease her left nipple as he did.

By the time he had finished with he breasts and moved onto her stomach she was moaning in earnest and thrusting her hips up towards him. As he worked on the chocolate on her stomach he let his hand drift down between her legs again she moaned as he thrust two of his fingers into her and jerked her hips up in hopes of getting more pressure. She whined when he pulled his hand away instead and chuckled against her skin.

She whimpered as she settled her hips again and was rewarded with his fingers back inside her. He thrust his fingers into her slowly and avoided her clit which meant he was just teasing her, letting her hover near orgasm without letting her reach it.

“Rum please!” She scraped her nails over his scalp, knowing how much he liked it.

“Soon sweetheart.” he groaned.

True to his word, he finished cleaning her stomach quickly and then settled himself comfortably between her thighs. Removing his fingers from her, he draped her legs over his shoulders so he could hold onto her hips, cleaning her thighs quickly before moving to where she wanted him.

If he hadn’t been holding her hips down, she probably would have broken his nose when he took his first lick up her dripping slit, flicking her clit with his tongue when he reached the top. She was keening as he buried his face against her, nudging her clit with his nose as licked at the swollen lips of her sex and pushed his tongue into her. The feeling of his hot, wet tongue on her was incredible and he was so good at this. And then he moved up to capture her clit between his lips and sucked and she was gone, seeing stars as she came.

He continued to lick slowly and press soft kisses to her as she came down. When her body was completely relaxed again she looked down at him and watched him smirk as he started on her again. This time he let go of her hips with one hand so he could push his fingers into her again and his licks were more forceful as he worked her towards another orgasm. Her hands were tight in his hair, holding him against her and she could see his hips flexing into the bed. Seeing that he was that aroused by doing this to her pushed her over the edge and she shouted his name as she came again, clenching around the fingers he still had buried inside of her.

 

When she finally came down again she tugged on his hair to pull him back up to her, dragging his mouth down for a deep kiss as she licked the remnants of herself from his cheeks and tongue. She wrapped her legs around his hips and thrust up against his cock, which was hard again. He groaned as he reached down to line them up and then pushed into her.

Belle moaned into his kiss as he started to move slowly, holding her close to him. She adored everything they did in bed together, but this, having him inside of her, filling her, was her favourite thing. Being this close to him, his hips rocking into hers, her legs wrapped around his waist, their chests pressed up against each other, his fingers laced with hers as he held her hands to the bed, felt like home.

As his pace quickened and their breathing came heavier, he ripped his mouth from hers to place frantic kisses along her neck and shoulder. She turned her head away from him, baring her throat in offering; he took it and bit into her throat on the opposite side from his earlier mark. The slight pain from his teeth along with the idea that tomorrow she would go out and people would be able to see this conclusive proof of what they’d been doing tonight sent her over the edge again and she gasped his name, holding tightly to his hands as she came again. He managed a few more thrusts before grunting gutturally and spilling himself inside her.

He took a moment to catch his breath before flipping them over and wrapping his arms around her as her head came to rest on his chest. He pressed a firm kiss to her hair and she shifted slightly so she could look up into his face, though her eyes were already drifting shut.

His smile was soft as he looked down at her. “This was beautiful, sweetheart. Perfect. You’re amazing. I love you, Belle.”

She beamed happily. “I love you too, Rumplestiltskin.” She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss and then pulled away to bury her face in his neck, falling asleep in seconds, cradled in the arms of her True Love.

Rumple reached over to click off the bedside light, smiling at the bottles of chocolate and the dress still on the floor. He was definitely going to have to thank the wolf girl. He pulled the blanket up over himself and his perfect little love, still unbelieving of how incredibly lucky he was. But he was lucky and she was happy and he had learned his lesson. He wouldn’t be giving Belle up anytime soon. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him, save for Bae, and gathered her closer to him, quickly joining her in sleep.


End file.
